In ice hockey, the goaltender, also known colloquially as the “goalie”, is the player who defends his or her team's goal net by stopping shots of the puck from entering his or her team's net, thus preventing the opposing team from scoring. Because of the power of shots, the goaltender wears special equipment designed to protect the body from direct impact of the puck. Special goaltending equipment is subject to specific regulations. For example, many other professional and non-professional ice hockey leagues adhere to equipment size regulations based on International Ice Hockey Federation rules. The National Hockey League (“NHL”) specifies maximum dimensions of goaltending equipment to prevent goalies from having an unfair puck blocking advantage. Current NHL rules for blocking gloves limit padding attached to the back or forming part of the goaltender's blocking glove to eight inches (8″) in width and fifteen inches (15″) in length at any point. Further, the blocking glove must be rectangular in shape. The flap protecting the thumb and wrist must be fastened to the blocker and must follow the contour of the thumb and wrist. This thumb protection must not exceed seven inches (7″) in extreme length when measured from the top of the blocking surface. Further, raised ridges are not to be added to any portion of the blocking glove. All goaltenders must use one of each of a blocking glove and catching glove that meet League-approved sizing specifications.